Guns & Rock'n Roll
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: série d'OS ou histoires courtes sans rapport entre eux de Gravitation, centré sur K et le bel Hiroshi. Attention, il y a du rodéo. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**- Guns & Rock'n roll -**

**Titre :** Guns & Rock'n roll

**Genre :** OS Hiro / K

**Résumé :** série d'OS ou histoires courtes sans rapport entre eux de Gravitation, centré sur K et le bel Hiroshi. Attention, il y a du rodéo. LEMON

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimers :** Persos de « Gravitation » de Maki Murakami,

**OoOOooOOooOOoo**

**- SOMMAIRE -**

****

**_Be rock'n roll, babe _(OS)**

Uploadé : 18/03/07

Hiro a une panne de moto et appelle K pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Ce dernier arrive et l'amène à son appartement. Mais voilà que le manager se montre entreprenant…


	2. OS 1 Be rock'n roll, babe

**- Guns & Rock'n roll -**

**Titre :** Guns & Rock'n roll

**Genre :** OS Hiro / K

**Résumé : **série d'OS ou histoires courtes sans rapport entre eux de Gravitation, centré sur K et le bel Hiroshi. Attention, il y a du rodéo. LEMON

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimers :** Persos de « Gravitation » de Maki Murakami,

OoOOooOOooOOoo

**Titre : **_Be rock'n roll, babe_

**Genre :** OS Lemon

**Résumé :** Hiro a une panne de moto et appelle K pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Ce dernier arrive et l'amène à son appartement. Mais voilà que le manager se montre entreprenant…

**Playlist accompagnatrice :** Album _Wish you were here_ des Pink Floyd

* * *

**- _Be rock'n roll, babe_ -**

« Tomber en rade un soir comme ça, sous la pluie, c'est vraiment pas de bol ! Merci d'être venu me chercher, K ! »

Le manager sourit. Nakano n'avait pas à le remercier, c'était son boulot, après tout. K l'avait raccompagné dans son appartement, il était plus proche que celui du jeune guitariste. Hiroshi se sécha rapidement et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé moelleux. Il se roula un pétard et K le rejoignit et s'assit presque contre lui en posant son bras sur le canapé :

« Petit, tu m'allumes depuis des jours. Avoue : tu fantasmes à mort sur moi. Oh ! Je te comprends, je suis désirable ! Surtout pour un jeune impressionnable comme toi ! Ah Ah Ah !!

- Je suis démasqué. J'ai même fait exprès de planter ma moto ce soir, plaisanta le jeune musicien.

- J'en étais sûr... Non, je déconne, c'est moi qui l'ai sabotée pour t'avoir tout à moi ce soir. Peux-tu sentir cette chaleur qui monte entre nos deux corps ? »

Nakano abandonna son pétard deux secondes, le temps de se demander si K était sérieux ou pas. Puis il rit :

« Je te croirais presque…

- _But I'm very serious, babe..._

- Pourquoi ? Pour le sabotage ou…la chaleur de nos deux corps ?, ronronna Hiro.

- Meuh non, pas le sabotage. Tu déconnes, tu aurais pu te blesser, expliqua K en secouant la tête puis il redevint sérieux et prit la main du jeune garçon dans la sienne. C'est ton corps magnifique qui dégage ses ondes merveilleuses qui me mettent en transe Ooooh, Hiroshi, depuis ce regard brûlant que tu as posé sur moi... tu hantes mes pensées. »

Le brun réfléchit. A quoi K faisait-il référence ?

« Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi, jeune Hiroshi ?

- T'es trop un freak K, j'adore, » rit Nakano en allumant son joint.

Un regard prédateur et un sourire pervers illuminèrent le visage de l'Américain. Il plaqua sans douceur Hiro contre le dossier du canapé et l'embrassa férocement. Le jeune guitariste se débattit et le repoussa.

« Tu m'as trouvé, Hiroshi, il ne fallait pas me chercher. »

Le manager, qui avait fait les commandos, lui attrapa les poignets et lui fit une clé dans le dos pour l'immobiliser.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ?, s'affola légèrement Hiro qui avait lâché son pétard et qui se débattait encore.

« Tu vas être docile maintenant, » lui intima, autoritaire, K en le plaquant toujours contre les coussins du canapé.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et s'attaqua aux vêtements du jeune garçon. Après avoir arraché littéralement le haut, il vit la cendre du pétard encore briller. Il prit le joint et le jeta dans un cendrier sur la table. Sourd aux supplications de Nakano, il poursuivit l'effeuillage. Il lui baissa le pantalon et bloqua le bassin en se mettant à califourchon. Sa main gourmande plongea dans le boxer :

« Pas la peine de mentir, tes regards me dévorent tout le temps, tu en rêvais, n'est-ce pas ? _You wanna me, don't you ?_, ronronna K, de plus en plus excité.

- Non ! Putain ! Lâche-moi ! Arrête ! Je suis désolé que tu ais cru... quoique ce soit, » murmura le garçon.

L'Américain se figea.

« Alors... je ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Pas... Pas comme ça. »

Le manager s'enleva de sur Hiro et se rassit sur le canapé.

« _Fucking shit_ ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que… j'ai failli faire !! »

De son côté, Nakano remonta son pantalon et se leva :

« C'est pas grave. Je... Je vais appeler un taxi et... et on oublie, ok ?

- Je vais démissionner. J'appellerai Seguchi-san à la première heure demain. Je... je ne peux pas rester votre manager. _It's impossible !_

- Ecoute, c'est pas grave, vraiment. On... On a tous des... débordements. Maintenant, c'est cool, on sait à quoi s'en tenir et c'est bon. T'es un bon manager. Et effectivement je t'ai peut-être allumé donc on repart à zéro… »

Les deux yeux bleus de l'Américain se levèrent vers ceux du musicien. Il détailla l'adolescent. Il pourrait être son père. Pourtant, Hiroshi avait une aura exceptionnelle. Il était… sensuellement sauvage ou sauvagement sensuel.

« Pourquoi tu m'as allumé ?

- Attends deux secondes, je me rappelle pas la soirée dont tu parles et je t'ai jamais allumé consciemment.

- Donc inconsciemment... tu as envie de moi ? Tu as peut-être envie de tester certaines choses ? Tu as surpris Shu-chan et son copain en train faire des galipettes et ça t'a donné des idées ? C'est ça ?, demanda le manager avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Non, réussit à sourire Hiro en sortant son portable.

- _Excuse me_. Je n'aurai pas dû. Hiroshi, j'aimerai mettre les choses au clair. Honnêtement, tu as envie de moi ou non ? »

Le garçon considéra l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui tout en remettant son cuir sur son torse nu. Il répondit gentiment que non. K était certes sympa et délirant mais il ne l'attirait pas. Le manager ôta rapidement sa chemise pour l'offrir :

« Attends, tu vas attraper froid si tu sors comme ça. Enfile ça, tu me la rendras demain et... je te rembourserai ton Tee-shirt.

- Te prends pas la tête, ça tient chaud une veste de motard.

- Comme tu veux, se résigna l'Américain en posant sa chemise sur le canapé et récupérant le joint abandonné qu'il rendit à son propriétaire. Tu ne le veux pas non plus ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux le garder ?, demanda le jeune homme, amusé.

- Non... mais tu sembles fuir tout ce que je touche.

- Non ! »

Et pour preuve le jeune Japonais enleva sa veste en cuir, mit la chemise et remit le manteau. Il rit :

« Elle est un peu grande pour moi. Je le veux bien ça aussi, minauda-t-il en prenant le pétard. Tu portes autre chose que des chemises blanches super bien repassées?

- Ça dépend. Au travail, oui. Donc tu ne me verras que comme ça.

- Mais tu bosses tout le temps !

- Non, pas toujours. Environ 23h sur 24 et 363 jours par an... Mais pas toujours. Et au lit je ne travaille pas…

- Une heure par jour ? Pas glop… »

Il tâta sa veste puis revint vers la petite table près du canapé pour récupérer son briquet :

« Ben, j'y vais sinon je suis pas encore arrivé. Il pleut plus, je vais marcher à la fraîche.

- Tu vas rentrer à pied ?

- Ouais il fait bon. J'aime bien marcher le soir. C'est calme.

- Hé ! Je suis ton manager et garde du corps, je te laisse pas faire ça. Il peut t'arriver n'importe quoi et si ça arrive, _Seguchi-san kills me !_

- Been, j'appelle un taxi alors ? T'sais je me balade parfois le soir quand je dors pas.

- Tu dors mal ?

- Non, pas spécialement. Dormir, c'est ma spécialité.

- _Really ?_

- Oui, je suis ascendant marmotte. »

L'image de Nakano endormi s'insinua lentement dans l'esprit de l'Américain. Il devait être tellement mignon endormi…

« Si tu es trop fatigué, je te laisse ma chambre, je prends le canapé et je jure que je ne te touche pas !

- Fais le chemin avec moi si tu veux… »

Les deux hommes partirent ainsi dans la froideur d'une nuit encore humide à cause de l'ondée. Devant l'immeuble, K allait souhaiter une bonne nuit à son ami quand celui-ci lui proposa de monter, histoire de boire un dernier verre… Le manager accepta. Il n'était venu qu'une fois chez Nakano et c'est parce que cet idiot de Shindo avait oublié d'avertir son guitariste que les horaires de répèt' avaient été avancées d'une heure. Ce matin-là la tornade K n'avait pas pris la peine de faire du tourisme dans l'appartement et avait sorti Hiro - après une courte pause de contemplation, ses magnifiques cheveux noirs soyeux répandus sur l'oreiller - et sa copine du lit en mettant en deux secondes le musicien sous la douche et la copine à la rue, tout juste enroulée dans les draps. C'était ça, la « méthode K » : radicale mais efficace. Cette fois-ci, il apprécia plus sereinement le petit appartement. Le manager sourit, peu étonné de trouver des étagères pliant sous le poids des CDs et vinyles. Il y avait encore l'ampli et la guitare qui n'étaient pas rangés mais l'appartement était propre et en ordre.

« Tu as de la bière ?

- Ouais, dans le frigo, fais comme chez toi je reviens, répondit le jeune hôte alors qu'il défaisait la chemise trop large sous le regard rêveur du manager.

- _Do you want some ?_

- Oui, s'te-plait, » répondit Hiroshi de la chambre.

K sortit donc deux bières fraîches qu'il amena au salon. Le musicien le rejoignit quelques minutes, en sous-vêtements et Tee-shirt. Il prit la bière et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« La chemise, je te la rendrai propre mais pas aussi bien repassée, rit-il.

- On est maniaque ou on ne l'est pas.

- Ça, ça veut dire que tu la re-repasseras derrière. »

Le blond tira doucement sur le Tee-shirt :

« Je ne suis pas un maniaque du repassage, nooon ! Mais là, regarde... un mini-faux pli. C'est une honte !

- C'est mon Tee-shirt de nuit, ça compte pas.

- Ça va, tu as une bonne excuse, alors.

- Installe-toi, reste pas debout… »

Le manager s'assit donc au côté de Nakano mais à une distance raisonnable, cette fois.

« C'est marrant, je pensais qu'un jeune, musicien de surcroît, aurait un bazar immonde chez lui…

- Que quand Shu-chan ou Ryû-chan passent.

- Les deux ouragans… »

Le jeune prit une télécommande et alluma la chaîne._ Shine on your crazy diamond _des Pink Floyd emplit peu à peu la pièceUne atmosphère sensuelle et envoûtante enveloppa les deux hommes. Ils s'essayèrent à une discussion banale.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis quand avec Shu-chan ? Le collège, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Il était perdu. Il trouvait pas sa classe. Je lui ai dit où c'était et quand il a vu qu'on était dans la même il m'a dit : "Adopte-moi ! Comme t'es grand je verrai toujours où tu es !"

- Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, quand même... Pourquoi cet idiot de Shu-chan est tombé amoureux d'Eiri alors qu'il te connaissait toi ? C'est vrai... Tu es gentil, doux, posé, toujours calme, intelligent, doué, beau... Qu'est-ce que tu as de moins que Eiri ? Le côté 'glaçon' ? _Eiri the iceberg ? _

- Ça doit être ça, rit le guitariste. Et puis, c'est quand même un joli garçon, Eiri…

- A mon avis, Shuichi est maso, c'est pour ça qu'il aime autant son Eiri. _But you're right, Eiri is hot !_

- Sûrement…, répondit le Japonais pas très convaincu par le terme « hot »

- En fait... C'est parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir qu'il a voulu le conquérir...

- Quand il a une idée en tête... il l'a pas ailleurs, c'est ce qui fait son charme. Il se bat toujours pour ce qu'il veut. »

Le musicien alluma le pétard qu'il s'était roulé. Il tira longuement dessus et le tendit à K, qui accepta. Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, tira lui aussi une longue latte et le passa à Hiro :

« _Thanks_… Logiquement, je devrais t'en coller une pour fumer cette saloperie. Je ne suis pas que votre manager, je suis aussi votre mère. Enfin… pas une mère possessive… , rajouta l'Américain en tirant une nouvelle latte.

- C'est pas comme si j'étais drogué et que je prenais de la drogue dure, c'est... ponctuel.

- Essaie de prendre de la drogue dure et tu connaîtras mon côté sombre. J'en connais un qui a essayé d'en refourguer à Ryuichi... Il ne s'en est pas encore remis. »

K était souriant en rendant le pétard à Hiroshi mais le regard d'ordinaire enthousiaste s'était légèrement durci. Silencieusement, le musicien tira sur le joint, une fois, puis une seconde et quand il l'offrit à K, ce dernier refusa. A la place il sortit son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une.

« _No thank you_, je n'ai pas fumé depuis longtemps, ça risque de me monter à la tête. »

Ils fumèrent en silence. K regardait discrètement Nakano faire des ronds de fumée. La musique lancinante, l'herbe entêtante ou peut-être les fameuses lois de l'attraction rapprochèrent les deux hommes. C'est le jeune Japonais qui brisa le silence :

« K... Depuis quand... tu... tu penses à moi comme... tout à l'heure ?

- Disons que tu m'as toujours interpellé. Mais l'autre soir, à cette soirée… c'était un appel au viol le regard que tu m'as lancé. J'ai pas fait plus gaffe que ça mais j'y ai repensé, encore et encore. Et l'autre jour… tu étais si craquant en train de dormir avec ta copine.

- Ma copine... C'est un bien grand mot…

- Oh ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, tant que ça ne nuit ni au groupe, ni à ta santé. Les relations sexuelles, c'est bon pour le moral. _Look at Shuichi. Since he dates Eiri, he's dynamite !_

- Oui, c'est son baromètre. Et toi ? Tes relations... ça va ?

- T'inquiète, je les affole toutes avec mes gros flingues. »

Hiroshi rit.

« Tu es donc bi, conclut-il.

- Ça te choque ?

- Moi ? Me choquer ? Il en faut plus, mon cher K !

- Et…, ronronna le manager le regard de velours, et... tu n'as jamais eu envie d'essayer ? Je veux dire... Tu es plutôt un garçon curieux des choses de la vie. Et avec ton meilleur ami qui vire sa cuti à 18 ans, ça aurait pu... t'intriguer aussi… »

A ce moment-là, le guitariste ne sut pas trop ce qu'il se passa en lui mais il franchit la distance qui le séparait de K et s'agenouilla tout contre lui.

« Et c'est rock'n roll d'être bi…, ronronna-t-il.

- Et toi, tu aimes ce qui est rock'n roll, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda l'Américain en glissant sa main dans les cheveux noirs.

Le jeune guitariste hocha la tête positivement. Il déglutit et s'installa à califourchon sur son manager. Il se mordit la lèvre et plongea son regard d'onyx dans le bleu profond. Délicatement, K prit le visage de Hiro dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Nakano se laissa faire cette fois puis il rompit le baiser :

« Et ça, ça ne va pas nuire au groupe ?

- _Not at all, babe._ »

Encouragé tacitement, Hiroshi se pencha vers K et l'embrassa, osant mettre la langue. Le manager glissa ses mains sur le Tee-shirt de Hiro et le remonta pour lui enlever. Ne stoppant le baiser que pour faire passer le vêtement, Hiro enlaça son manager et reprit possession des lèvres aussitôt torse nu. Les doigts experts de K exploraient ce torse glabre et doux. Une main puissante se cala sur ses reins et le maintint contre lui. L'autre avait cessé sa course amoureuse sur un des tétons durcis. Le baiser devint plus ardent. Dès qu'il le pouvait, Hiro poussait de petits soupirs de plaisir. L'excitation l'envahissait peu à peu. Comme il commençait à se frotter tout contre le ventre de K, la main occupée à titiller le téton glissa sur le caleçon du jeune homme. Nakano se décolla :

« Attends, » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le musicien défit la queue de cheval de l'Américain et laissa les cheveux blonds se répandre sur les épaules musclées. Il sourit.

« T'es encore plus sexy comme ça. »

K caressa légèrement le sexe de Hiro à travers son caleçon et sans le lâcher des yeux, il ronronna :

« Et toi, c'est comme ça que tu es encore plus sexy, Hiroshi. Laisse-toi aller, murmura-t-il en continuant ses délicieuses caresses et l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Ça me fait bizarre, » gémit le Japonais en fermant les yeux mais ondulant contre la caresse.

Le manager mordillait la clavicule sans cesser sa masturbation :

« Ecoute ton corps..., susurra-t-il.

- Oooonn... ooonn peut l'enleveeeeer... le caleçon… »

L'Américain sourit contre la peau douce. Il souleva Hiro par la taille puis qu'il puisse ôter ce dernier rempart de tissu.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dans la chambre ?, ronronna le guitariste quand il eut jeté le vêtement au sol. Je ne t'ai pas fait visiter, après tout…

- C'est plus rock'n roll ici, non ? »

Le regard bleu de l'Américain pétillait d'une lueur perverse qui alluma un sourire chez Hiro.

« Et puis…, continua K en glissant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs de son jeune amant, on pourra toujours aller dans ta chambre après. Et dans toutes les autres pièces, _if you want._

- Ouah ! T'es superman ? Heureusement que j'habite pas dans un manoir, ceci dit, plaisanta-t-il.

- Mes gros flingues, c'est pas pour compenser, crois-moi. »

Le manager ouvrit sa chemise, se plaignant d'être trop à l'étroit dans ses vêtements face à cette vision superbe de Hiroshi nu, à califourchon sur lui. Subjugué par le corps de l'Américain, le musicien caressa rêveusement le torse dénudé.

« T'es plutôt baraqué mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut pour rester mince…

- Superman et top model… Quelle chance tu as, petit, plaisanta K avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est toi, Supermodel ?

- Ooh, tu m'as démasqué !! »

Hiro sourit puis s'enleva de sur K pour mieux le laisser se déshabiller… et mieux le regarder faire. Il s'installa contre l'accoudoir du canapé, allongé sur le dos. Quand l'Américain se fut enfin débarrassé de tous ses vêtements et de son holster, une lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard du jeune Japonais.

« Rassure-moi, tu vas pas me prendre à sec ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Pour une première fois, il vaut mieux éviter…, ronronna le manager.

- Et tu as ta trousse d'urgence ? »

La voix de Hiro traduisait son innocence alors que ses gestes trahissaient son désir latent. Il promenait lascivement ses doigts sur son torse, allumant un volcan en K. Celui-ci alla fouiller dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit lubrifiant et capotes.

« Tadaaaaa ! Encore un coup de Magic K !

- T'es trop grave, toi !, s'exclama Hiro dans un grand rire.

- C'est pas à moi, je suis pas un malade, répliqua gentiment K en s'asseyant par terre, à auteur des cuisses du musicien.

- Ooooh ! Et c'est à qui, alors ? »

K souleva le genou de Hiro pour relever sa jambe et glissa sa main dessous pour accéder au sexe du jeune homme, délaissé depuis tout à l'heure. Tout en reprenant la masturbation avec dextérité, il expliqua que c'était un ami anglais qu'il avait connu quand il était mercenaire qui lui avait donné ce conseil : toujours avoir sur soi du lubrifiant et une capote, même les soirs où on sortait sans culotte. Comme ça, on sortait toujours couvert.

« Et… c'est à ton ami anglais ?, demanda Hiro, perturbé par cette main qui explorait son corps en éveillant en lui tant de délices.

- Non, je l'ai confisqué en fait. »

L'autre main du manager partit caresser le flanc puis le torse du jeune homme, suivi de sa bouche qui s'arrêta sur un des tétons durcis.

« A… un vilain… garçon ?, haleta Hiro entre deux gémissements.

- Si on veut… Je l'ai confisqué à Ryû-chan. Tatsuha lui avait demandé de s'en fournir… J'ai agi avant. »

K se redressa pour mieux observer les réactions de son jeune amant et contempla avec ravissement son entrejambe. Il caressa du pouce le gland suintant de désir du guitariste, lui arrachant un gémissement de plus adorable.

« Mais dis donc, tu adores ça, on dirait, » ronronna K.

Le beau blond souleva un peu plus la jambe de son partenaire pour glisser sa tête dessous et lécha le sexe de Hiro sur toute sa longueur avant de l'engloutir entièrement pour le sucer avec ardeur. Le musicien se cambra de plaisir.

« Kami !!! Tu fais ça trop biiien ! »

Tentateur, K interrompit rapidement sa fellation et arbora un regard de prédateur.

« Tu en veux toujours plus ?, demanda-t-il.

- Ben, maintenant oui !

- C'est vrai, ça serait dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin… Ça c'était l'apéritif. Tu vas adorer le plat de résistance. »

Le manager attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et se prépara deux doigts. Une petite seconde, Hiro se rappela les remarques de Shuichi après son dépucelage. Mais, K n'était pas Eiri dont le manque de douceur devenait légende dans tout le Japon. Et au pire, il n'en mourrait pas. Non seulement Shuichi avait survécu, mais il en avait redemandé par la suite. Il se détendit donc complètement quand K reprit sa fellation, tout en glissant ses doigts lubrifiés à la recherche de son intimité. Avec douceur, l'Américain en caressa l'entrée. Hiro dissipa toutes ses craintes :

« Tu sais, on m'a déjà doigté…, informa-t-il K. Une copine, Mona… Plutôt douée comme fille d'ailleurs. »

La surprise passée, K esquissa un sourire. Il pouvait exercer ses talents sans crainte et il devait surpasser cette Mona. Il introduisit lentement mais sûrement son index lubrifié et commença un va-et-vient en accord avec les caresses de sa langue. Quand les gémissements de Hiro reflétèrent son plaisir et qu'il se tortilla contre le doigt, en demandant visiblement plus, il retira l'index pour introduire ses deux doigts. Avide, le guitariste accueillit avec délice ce second visiteur. Rapidement, il tenta de repousser K avec le pied.

« Tu as un problème, jeune Hiroshi ?, demanda le manager en relevant la tête.

- Ouais j'ai un problème, répondit Hiroshi, amusé. Je veux le grand rodéo, cow-boy !

- Ok… Si tu es pressé, en selle. »

Il retira ses doigts avec douceur et lança une capote à son amant. Puis il se mit devant Hiro et ronronna :

« Tiens, je veux que tu te familiarises avec mon bazooka avant qu'il ne te fasse grimper aux rideaux, _honey_… »

Le jeune musicien marqua une seconde d'hésitation puis caressa timidement le sexe imposant de son manager. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait un autre homme et ça l'impressionnait.

« Vas-y, il mord pas », lui dit gentiment K.

Hiro sourit, plus détendu et osa le prendre en main pour le caresser avec plus d'insistance. Puis il déroula le préservatif et s'allongea sur le canapé en écartant les cuisses en guise d'invitation.

« _Let's go for a ride_ !

- J'adore les gens rock'n roll... »

K glissa un coussin sous les hanches du guitariste pour le soulever un peu puis se plaça au-dessus de lui, entre ses cuisses. Avant de monter à l'assaut, il finit de préparer le jeune homme en glissant à nouveau ses doigts en lui. Un bref instant, le manager se sentit investi d'une mission de la plus haute importance. « _Votre mission, agent K, si vous l'acceptez : dépuceler Nakano Hiroshi_, se dit-il._ Vous n'aurez à votre disposition que votre bazooka – chargé, bien sûr – une boite de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Attention, ce message s'autodétruira dans… 69 secondes_ ». Il sortit de son délire cinématographique et se concentra à nouveau pleinement sur son partenaire et il lut de la reconnaissance dans le regard noir. Hiro semblait rassuré de tant de douceur chez son Super K. Gourmand de la peau douce de son partenaire, K embrassa tendrement Hiro dans le cou puis mordilla ses tétons tout en retirant ses doigts. Il amena son sexe en place et donna un petit coup de rein pour pénétrer partiellement le jeune homme. Il devait rester calme car, à dire vrai, un magnifique vierge comme Hiroshi l'excitait à mort. Mais il voulait avant tout éviter de le blesser. Un deuxième petit coup de rein l'amena un peu plus profondément en son partenaire qui grimaça légèrement de douleur. K l'embrassa dans le cou pour l'aider à se détendre.

« _Relax, baby_… Je te promets qu'après, ça va être dément.

- Ecoute, K… Vas-y d'un coup. J'aurai mal mais ça sera terminé. »

Hiro expira un grand coup pour se détendre au maximum, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de pousser un cri quand K le pénétra d'un coup. Une douleur sourde semblait lui déchirer les entrailles et il se maudit d'avoir proposé ça car même les caresses et les paroles douces de K ne calmèrent cette sensation.

« Ça va, cow-boy ?, s'inquiéta K.

- Non, moi je fais le cheval, réussit à répondre Hiro avec un petit sourire forcé.

- Tu es toujours vivant, c'est bon signe… Jolly Jumper.

- A priori… ça va, répondit enfin le jeune homme en bougeant légèrement son bassin et n'en ressentant plus qu'une faible douleur. Et au pire, ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus fort.

-Tu es un bon garçon, tu mérites une récompense…, susurra l'Américain en l'embrassant dans le cou, prêt à passer au rodéo.

- K ?

- … Oui ?, s'inquiéta un peu le manager car il sentait poindre une hésitation dans la voix du jeune homme.

- C'est quoi ton vrai prénom ? »

S'ils avaient été des personnages de manga, un corbeau serait passé au dessus de leur tête en faisant « coua coua coua ».

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir maintenant ?, s'étonna K.

- …Oui…

- D'accord…, soupira enfin l'Américain, résigné – peu de gens connaissaient son prénom et ils n'étaient que des intimes, catégorie dans laquelle il pouvait maintenant ranger Hiro. Je m'appelle… Crawd.

- Cr… Crrr…, tenta le jeune Japonais peu habitué à ce genre de sonorité dans sa langue.

- C'est imprononçable par les Japonais, le rassura K avec un sourire.

- Crrrrra…, tenta une dernière fois Hiro avant de rire. Bon, on va faire comme si j'avais réussi à le dire. Et puis de toute façon, je préfère K, ça fait mystérieux, ça fait… fugitif.

- Ou _men in black_, surenchérit K avec un faux air de conspirateur. D'ailleurs… chuuuut, c'est là que j'ai fait ma formation.

- Ça fait aussi drogue dure ou céréale mais c'est pas glamour, se moqua gentiment le musicien.

- Arrête de dire que je ne suis pas glamour, _honey. You broke my heart !_ Et je suis peut-être pas un super musicos dans un groupe célèbre mais… j'ai la classe !, s'écria-t-il avant d'attraper un de ses flingues qui était par terre avec ses vêtements. Et je flingue ceux qui disent le contraire de toute façon ! Hin hin !!

- Allez, range ton jouet, même pas peur !

- Tss, toi, rien ne te fais peur de toute façon, répliqua l'Américain en reposant son arme.

- Si, mais je ne vais pas le dire…

- Tu crois que je l'utiliserais contre toi ? _No, never !_ Tant que tu arriveras à l'heure et que tu travailles correctement, il n'y a aucune raison.

- Honnêtement, je préfère t'avoir en ami qu'en ennemi, fit remarquer malicieusement le jeune guitariste.

- C'est une grande marque de sagesse, ça, jeune et joli Hiroshi. »

Hiro sourit avec douceur et caressa tendrement la joue de son amant.

« Embrasse-moi et… reprends où tu en étais. »

Nullement refroidi par leur petite discussion, K s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme et commença à bouger en lui. Hiro ne put que gémir, à la fois surpris et ravi de la tendresse de l'Américain. Rapidement, la douleur laissa la place au plaisir et la douceur à la passion. Les coups de reins de K se faisaient de plus en plus profonds et intenses.

« Tu aimes ça… être chevauché ?, haleta le manager.

- Oui… Ouii… OUIIIIiii ! », scanda Hiro, ponctuant chaque coup de rein d'un gémissement de plaisir.

Aux premiers frémissements de jouissance du guitariste, K ralentit ses mouvements pour s'arrêter totalement. Il attrapa son amant haletant par la taille et le redressa pour le mettre à califourchon sur lui. Hiro sourit et serra ses genoux de chaque côté des hanches de K.

« Je vais te faire voir des étoiles, _lovely Hiroshi_, susurra l'Américain.

- Ouais… Rock'n roll ! »

K aida son jeune amant à initier les premiers mouvements de va-et-vient en le maintenant par les hanches puis le laissa rapidement se débrouiller. Hiro colla son front contre celui du manager et ses gémissements se mêlèrent à son souffle.

« Comme ça ?, haleta Hiro.

- Oui… C'est parfait…, ronronna K, totalement subjugué par la beauté du guitariste pendant l'acte. Continue comme çaaaa… »

Hiro laissa échapper un miaulement de plaisir. Le sexe de K venait d'effleurer une zone particulièrement sensible en lui… et Kami ! Que c'était bon !! Tout excité par cette nouvelle sensation, il intensifia ses mouvements de rein, entraînant K avec lui dans une rapide montée vers le septième ciel. Le manager l'attrapa par les cheveux pour capturer ses gémissements dans un baiser ardent.

« OOoh ! _My… fucking… __Goooood !!,_ haleta K au bord de l'orgasme.

- K !! Je… Je vais…… OOooooooh !!! »

Hiro ne put finir sa phrase et emporta K derrière lui dans un orgasme violent qui les laissa pantelants et à bout de souffle. K l'enlaça pour le maintenir contre lui et embrassa son front et ses cheveux tendrement.

« Ça va ?, ronronna-t-il.

- Oui… Cette soirée est complètement dingue…

- C'est toi qui me rends dingue, jeune Hiroshi. _You really make me crazy !_

- Dire que tu voulais démissionner il y a quelques heures, le taquina gentiment le musicien. J'espère que tu as changé d'avis.

- Je ne suis pas prêt de vous lâcher ! Vous ne seriez rien sans moi !

- Et toi ! Tu serais quoi sans nous ?! », répliqua Hiro amusé.

K souleva Hiro pour se retirer et le coucha sur le canapé à ses côtés. Puis il se leva pour aller jeter le préservatif.

« Tu t'en vas ? », demanda Hiro, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Mais l'Américain revint se lover contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Que si tu me mets dehors, ronronna-t-il.

- J'ai rien à faire jusqu'à 7h. Mais attention, mon manager est un vieux frustré, ajouta-t-il malicieusement. Si je suis en retard, il me zigouillera et balancera mon corps du haut de la Tour de Tokyo.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas frustré ! Et je ne suis pas vieux !, s'indigna K.

- Par contre, tu balancerais mon corps du haut de la Tour ?

- Eh bien…, fit semblant de réfléchir le manager. Oui, je crois que j'en serais capable. Mais tu ne seras pas en retard, je suis un réveil matin sur pattes. Et puis…, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire teinté de perversité, pour être en retard, il faudrait que tu dormes…

- Ça, ça me branche plus…, roucoula Hiroshi.

- Tu me fais faire le tour du propriétaire ?

- On commence par la salle de bains ?, proposa Hiro en se levant. On est tout collants…

- Douche ou baignoire ?, demanda K en fixant la vertigineuse chute de rein du musicien. »

« HEEEE !!!!!! VOUS POURRIEZ FAIRE SEMBLANT DE M'ECOUTER AU MOINS !!!!!! »

K sursauta et fixa Shuichi étrangement. Mais qu'est-ce que… Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard embué de sommeil de Hiroshi.

« C'est quand même dingue !, continua Shuichi excédé. Ça fait au moins un quart d'heure que je vous explique à quel point… »

De nouveau, K décrocha des jérémiades du chanteur aux cheveux roses. Alors… tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Ça lui avait paru si réel qu'il s'en sentait gêné. Hiro détourna le regard et K remarqua qu'il avait rougi en croisant son regard.

« Bon…, grommela Shuichi. Puisque c'est ça, démerdez-vous, moi je me casse !! »

Le chanteur partit en claquant la porte du studio, les larmes aux yeux. Hiro passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« De quoi il parlait ? demanda-t-il.

- Aucune idée…, marmonna K. Je crois que… je me suis endormi. »

Le guitariste sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en porta une à ses lèvres. Il chercha à tâtons son briquet mais K fut plus rapide. Il remercia le manager d'un joli sourire qui fit frissonner K. Bon dieu, ce rêve l'avait tourneboulé. Mais qui n'aurait pas trouvé Hiroshi terriblement sexy et attirant ?

« Bien… Je vais renter aussi moi… Je suis un peu crevé…

- Attends, Hiroshi ! Tu… Tu es en moto ?

- Euh… Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu devrais être prudent. Une panne est vite arrivée. »

Hiro marqua une pause. Il venait de faire un rêve plus que troublant où tout commençait par une panne de moto. Un rêve qui impliquait K. Il soutint le regard bleu de l'Américain et lui demanda enfin :

« Ton prénom… C'est bien _Cloud_ ou quelque chose dans ce style ?

- _It's Crawd_… Comment tu le sais ?

- Un rêve prémonitoire, » répondit le musicien dans un sourire énigmatique.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. K revoyait des images de son rêve, le corps nu et frémissant de Hiro dans ses bras… Et Hiro repensait à ce rêve étrange où K lui avait donné tant de plaisir…

« Tu voudrais pas passer boire une bière chez moi, ce soir ?, proposa Hiroshi. Après tout, tu n'es jamais venu chez moi. »

K le regarda à nouveau et sourit. Il se leva et rejoignit le jeune homme.

« Avec grand plaisir…, » ronronna-t-il.

Il effleura du dos de la main la joue du jeune homme qui répondit à son sourire. Une soirée pleine de promesse s'annonçait pour eux deux…

* * *

**FIN **… _and be prepared for a long rodeo ;-)_

_Voila ! Dites-nous si vous avez aimé :-)_

_Biz de Kris & Stellar _


End file.
